


Us

by milkteadeluxe (ninthdreamie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, my last piece for selu, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/milkteadeluxe
Summary: In which Lu Han and Sehun, both better and wiser, find their way back to each other.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! Um, this will be my last oneshot for selu and before I let all of you know that, please enjoy my story. And...it isn't edited lmao sorry for grammatical errors.

Lu Han wakes up from his slumber. It was already eight in the morning, but that wasn’t something to worry about, considering that he had nothing to do today.

He gets his phone from the nightstand and checks if there are any notifications from anyone—text messages, Weibo notifications, and the like. He gets messages from _her_ , and he had to be honest, his heart used to flutter whenever she showed up.

But his heart now beats at a normal pace, and he doesn’t know why. It’s scaring him, because he is brought back to what life was like for him four years ago: endless attempts to call someone from another country, getting drunk as fuck over something he regretted, and even refusing to talk to anyone because he lost the love of his life.

That person was the first thing on his mind again. Lu Han sighs and runs his hand through his hair for the first time. “Sehun.”

 

Honestly, he didn’t know who to talk to regarding this matter. Realizing that his feelings for Sehun blossomed once again, he is back to being an emotional mess, his bum attached to the couch as he reflected on whatever he did in order to return to this state.

Sehun started to reach out to him only two years ago, leaving some messages and voicemails that Lu Han refused to listen to. The latter tried to act like he never fell in love with Sehun; _he was just someone who came and gone away_ , he drilled into his head every night. He kept telling himself that if the younger was moving on, he should too.

But why does he feel like crying again just remembering the smile he used to love?

Lu Han felt like cheating on her with these thoughts. He didn’t want to use her just to forget the one he has loved all these years, but then and there, it actually hit him that he did. _He forced himself to love her_ and it just made him feel more terrible.

The phone rang. His longtime friend Yixing was calling, so he answers it.

“Han ge, good morning—,”

“Yixing, I still love him.”

What came after that was silence. Lu Han knew he caught his friend off guard and considering that Yixing and Sehun are still in contact despite a political issue surrounding their country and his love’s country, he just thought that he should just vent it to him. Not that he expected Yixing to tell the younger.

A chuckle left the person’s mouth from the other line, and Lu Han was wondering why he reacted like that. “Took you long enough, gege.”

“What?” Lu Han was obviously confused.

“You never really moved on from him, gege. You always tried to look for things and people that remind you of him. Even Xiaotong reminded me of Sehun a little.” From what Yixing said, Lu Han felt like ice was thrown at him from above, the harsh truth making him tremble. “That’s why when you said that you moved on, I didn’t really believe you.”

Lu Han sighs. “Was I that obvious?”

“Mhm,” Yixing hums from the other line. “But that’s alright. I can say the same thing for Sehun too. He tends to sleep with other people whenever he thinks of you—but yours is much worse.”

Hearing Sehun sleeping around made Lu Han sad because four years ago, it was always just them making love behind closed doors. But it also made him angry because he was jealous, but he had to remind himself that they were _over_ and when you call it quits you are not involved in the person’s life anymore.

Lu Han honestly felt like a cheater on his current girlfriend, loving someone else. He felt like a bad person. And Yixing always, _always_ has the right thing to say. “Break up with her, so that she wouldn’t get hurt anymore.”

 

And Lu Han did dump her. He told her everything and all he got was a slap in the face, but he wasn’t mad at her for that. In fact, he knew damn well that he deserved it. She told him to never talk to her again, and so he does what she asked of him.

Scrolling down his contacts, he removed her. Deleted their conversations. He also unfollowed her on Weibo. He deleted all her pictures, and he didn’t even feel bad for doing it. Once he removed every single thing of her in his phone, he lets out a sigh of relief and takes a sip of cold beer.

Lu Han has officially begun to go back to how he was like four years ago.

**

Hangovers are the worst, but Lu Han doesn’t regret it since he is acknowledging the fact that he still loves Sehun through downing many beer bottles last night.

He wakes up on his couch, seeing the bottles piled together neatly on the coffee table in front of him, along with some rolled up tissues that were surely filled with snot. His living room was a mess, and he knew he had to clean it up.

But there were footsteps, and Lu Han doesn’t know who would actually be in his flat aside from Lao Gao, but he is probably doing something else. He tries his best to sit up, but his head is hurting and he wants to go back to sleep.

“Gege, you look like shit.”

Zitao shows up with a bowl of soup on his hands. He was smiling at Lu Han, and he looked like he came from jogging. The latter groans, not able to even greet him a “good morning” or just say hi.

The younger places the bowl on the coffee table and gets the empty beer bottles along with the tissues. “Grab some soup first to ease the headache.”

Lu Han appreciated that Zitao came to visit him, at least. But how come he was here? It wasn’t like the latter just had to come unannounced, or anything. Lu Han turns to Zitao who just disposed of the beer bottles.

“Tao, why are you here?” He asks, but tries not to sound disrespectful at all. Lu Han didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t want him there.

Zitao got what he meant, letting out a loud _ahhhhh_ and he smiles, ruffling his gege’s hair. “I just heard from Yixing ge that Sehun’s been on your mind.”

Red sirens pop up in Lu Han’s brain. “So did he tell Sehun too?” He asks again, panicking.

“Of course, he didn’t! In fact, we wanna help you with that.”

“Help me?”

“Yep,” Zitao nods. “You’ll go to Korea, and work it out.”

 

After a couple of arrangements for his schedule, a breakup announcement, and a booking of an airplane ticket, Lu Han finds himself getting off from an airplane. The moment he stepped foot on the ground, he felt like he was gonna faint.

He has been to Korea a couple of times, of course. It was to settle some things regarding his lawsuit, and he would go home immediately after that. And he never got to meet his former group members.

So the first thing he did was contact Junmyeon, he still had his phone number. After dialing, his call was answered, and Lu Han could hear people bustling from the other line.

“Hello? Who is this?”

He clears his throat. “Uh, it’s me…Lu Han.”

A loud gasp could be heard from the other line, and a hearty laugh afterwards. “Lu Han hyung, I’ve missed you!” Junmyeon’s sincerity could be heard from the phone, and Lu Han felt warm all of a sudden.

They proceeded to having a small conversation, and Lu Han ended up by the arrival area, hoping that no one does fetch him. He’ll just hail a taxi and end up in some hotel.

“So where are you staying, hyung?”

“Ah, I’ll be in a hotel, I guess.”

“Why don’t you stay in our dorm?” Junmyeon suggests, his voice resembling sunshine. “Someone will accompany you there.”

“Um, who?” Lu Han thought that it was too much, but it was really kind of his friend.

“I already called him, so he’s coming to bring you there. I still gotta film, so talk to you later!” Junmyeon chirps and Lu Han says “bye bye” before hanging up. He looks around, tries to see if there’s any car that stood out to pick him up.

Until a dazzling Mercedes Benz stops in front of him and the door opens for him. Lu Han’s eyes widen as soon as he got the glimpse of the driver. The driver looks at him with a warm smile, welcoming him with just that.

Lu Han swore that his heart dropped. _It has been four years_. “Sehun.”

“Welcome back to Korea, hyung.” His voice got deeper. He looked more mature. His choice of clothes got better, and Lu Han swore that he looked gorgeous. It was just four years ago when he witnessed Sehun transitioning to maturity, and now that he has witnessed that his ex did evolve, he was happy.

_He must have looked better ever since we broke up._

“Come on, get inside.” Sehun utters warmly, like they never broke up on bad terms and never looked at each other in the eye with anger four years ago—like they never got together or anything. Lu Han is thankful for that.

He only has two days and one night to win Sehun back. And when he fails, might as well die lonely.

**

Meeting up with them was unexpected, considering that work was consuming majority of their time and seeing Lu Han was impossible. But here they are in their dorm, having some chicken and beer for the one who returned.

“Lu Han hyung is back, so cheers to that!” Chanyeol exclaims and they all raise their glasses. Right after that, they took a sip and _wah_ , was it a nice feeling to drink with friends.

Baekhyun was the one very willing to tell him stories of what it was like without him. He tells him _in chronological order_ , starting from when he left to the present. They never really told him about Sehun at all, which he was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was awkwardness with the younger.

So when it was over and some had to sleep and some had to go their respective schedules, they bid Lu Han goodnight and he was left alone in the living room, watching a late night variety show. He never heard of it, so it was probably new.

Lu Han felt like taking a trip down memory lane, back when he was still there with them, most especially with Sehun. But he knew that that was over and done with, and he wants to start all over again with his ex. Make some new memories, be a better version of themselves together.

“Hyung, you want water?”

He looks up from the TV to see Sehun with a glass of water on his hand. Lu Han blinks and nods, silently saying his thanks before grabbing it and proceeding to gulp it all the way down. Being around Sehun made him nervous.

The nervousness worsened when Sehun sat next to him, their shoulders touching. Lu Han didn’t know what to do, or to say, considering that the last time they talked…it was nothing but anger and saying things they didn’t mean. Their eyes were glued on the TV.

But Sehun turns to Lu Han. “How have you been?”

_I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t love you anymore_. Lu Han stops himself from letting his words out, gulping it down and answering, “Just okay. Nothing spectacular, really.”

“How about you?” Lu Han asks the question this time around, finally looking at him in the eyes. It was _sparkling_ with that innocence he saw way back, when they first met. Did Sehun never change, really?

Sehun clears his throat and chuckles. “Well, I’m not that fine. But I’m getting there. I really can’t just mope around when you left, so I worked harder, and tried opening my heart to others.”

Lu Han looks away. “Have you fallen in love already?”

Shaking his head, Sehun answers, “Nope. I thought sex could do some magic, though.” He awkwardly chuckles, and Lu Han tried to act like he just knew.

“But I heard you have a girlfriend.”

“I broke up with her.”

“Why?”

Sehun sounded genuinely curious as to why, and maybe the alcohol from earlier just spiked Lu Han’s honesty, so the latter looks back at him. “Do you want the honest answer?”

Sehun nods.

“Because I’m still in love with you.”

Yes, Lu Han did hope that at this point, Sehun would say that he still loved him and that they’d work things out. But this isn’t an alternate universe, so he expected the worst.

Sehun looked surprised, like something unexpected came out of his mouth. But he looks down and blushes, the shade of pink illuminated by the TV in front of them. “Oh, wow. Are you drunk talking to me?”

“The alcohol made me honest, Sehun-ah.” Lu Han laughs and he was close to leaning on Sehun’s shoulder, but _no, not yet_. This would be too much for the latter so he settles his hand on Sehun’s arm and holds onto it. “And I just wanted to tell you, even if you get mad at me.”

Silence.

Lu Han started crying and his hand on Sehun’s arm started shaking up, worrying the latter. “I’m sorry for causing you pain.” He sobs, covering his eyes with back of his other hand. “I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t love you anymore. I—I still love you. I always search for you in the smallest of things, or people. I always wanted to respond to your messages but I was _scared_ , and I know it’s unfair because you’re the one making the effort to reach out, and I—,”

He could feel Sehun’s arms wrapping around him and his head resting on his chest. He continues crying nonetheless, because this hug was nothing but a friendly gesture. _Ah, I look so stupid_ , he thought as he started gulping for air in the midst of sobbing. All that he said afterwards weren’t understandable, but Sehun continues to hug him.

They just sat there, the TV still on and the light flashing on them. It wasn’t really a perfect scene for the both of them when they are dealing with the past and all, but Sehun was happy. He was happy that Lu Han came back, because that meant he still had a chance.

“Honestly, I did the same thing.” Sehun starts. He was unconsciously burying his face in Lu Han’s dry, blonde hair. “I always searched for you even in objects. I even slept around to at least let my emotions out, but it never worked. I danced harder—but all I thought of was those times wherein you cheered me on when the rest couldn’t. You’re _a part of me_ , hyung.”

Lu Han felt the same way, like their identities are one. This kind of connection strengthened the love they had for each other back then, and though it was gratifying to somehow find themselves while they were apart, being together again in one place felt like coming home.

“And I want us to work out, really.” Sehun started crying when he said those words. “I want it to be us in the end, hyung.”

Lu Han takes in Sehun’s presence as he rested his face on the crook of the latter’s neck. “We can do that. I’m willing.”

“Are you?” Sehun asks again. _Of course_ , as much as he loved Lu Han, he can’t help but doubt him. The older was the one who gave up in the first place; and Sehun was always the one who stayed.

Lu Han nods. “I’m not leaving you, ever again.”

In an alternate universe, Sehun and Lu Han probably wouldn’t end up together and drown in misery for it. In another one, they aren’t celebrities but normal people with jobs and struggle to earn money all the time—but they help each other to get through it. And in another one, they probably never meet, but they’re waiting for each other; Cupid just has to do his job to bring them together.

In a romantic or platonic form of love, it will always be Sehun and Lu Han together. And that’s what comforts them, and _you_.

And in this universe, Lu Han doesn’t let the pressure of his fame get in the way with the fact that he wanted Sehun back, and they work it out together.

_A happy ending._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you have finished the story, I will tell you why this is my last work for this beautiful ship. I have decided to stop shipping them as a whole, because it's not doing any good for me, especially my mental health. I have invested so much into them for four years that I feel drained right now. And I know some of my friends who are still staying strong for them will hate me for this, but I love the two with all my heart. It's just that I can't keep making myself expect the impossible. And it was hard for me to do this, but it's for my sake, so I'm letting them go.
> 
> And anyways, selu will always be the ship of dreams for me. They have sailed well, and I guess my time to enjoy it is over now. So to the people who remain, RESPECT. To the people who fell in love with this ship now, welcome. And to the ones who already left, I understand all of you. As much as I love them so much, they are slowly becoming the reason of my pain, and I can't stand that at all. So this shall end my note.
> 
> If you wanna talk, I'm @rapgxds on twitter! And goodbye, selu.


End file.
